what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Times ~ MSPCPMH
Dark Times is a story written by MSPCPMH. It was written several years ago when she had a Club Penguin addiction. 1-Names My sister is sort of mean. Her name? Kaitty Swake Dannyeallae. Yes, I know, our last name is spelled very weird. And my sister's middle name? It's the two words Sweet and Cake put together. My mom wanted her middle name to be Cake and my dad wanted Sweet. For a few minutes her middle name was Sweet Cake. But when mom told the taxi driver, he said it should only be one word. Two words make it seem like the second word is the last name. So mom put Sweet and Cake together, to form "Swake". But when Kaitty got to sixth grade, she started worrying about how popular she was. Therefore, she begged mom to change it. But mom would have if she could. This is what she said: " I'm very sorry sweetie. You have to be 10 or younger." I was told this info today and after mom told all that, this is what I said to her:, "Hey mom, you know how I'm 10? I want to change my middle name from Mayna to David, "My mom said this, "But Jessica, sweetie, David is a boy's name. "I teared up a little. "But mom, it's Amy's middle name!" Mom said the most CRAZY question so far today. "Jess, who's Amy?!?" "Mom, she's my BEST friend! Her mom gave her it when she was born." "Ok Jessica David Dannyeallae, that's your name right?" 2-Club Penguin Is For All At school, everyone lately had been talking about a certain subject: Club Penguin. I had wondered if I had lost my account because I hadn't played since like, I don't know? The day I made the account?? Anyways, I hadn't heard that name since FIRST GRADE! I mean, why would it pop up now? Never mind that now, I just found out that some mysterious ghostly penguin named "Darkness Force" was caught being mean, sharing cool glitches that are bad for the site, and saying C.P. was the most uncool website on the web. Who says that type of stuff? Everyone knows that Club Penguin chat is watched by moderators! Darkness must be kooky. The other kids in my class also found out that she was giving out personal info, but not her name or her address. But get this: she was calling random penguins BABIES because they play on such a " Uncool Web Game" Here's another thing you really can't figure out HOW IN THE WORLD it's true. Darkness goes to FELL ELEMENTERY! AKA MY SCHOOL! And is IN THE 5TH GRADE with me! How in the world? Come to think of it, I can make some guesses in who she REALLY is. Kalico Rodrequez, Ginger Dint, Rihanna Finn, Taylor Disc, Kat Dihanna, and sadly my BFF Amy! I suspect Kalico because she could be a bully if she wanted to. Ginger because she can't stand this site one bit. Rihanna because she's a joker so it could be a joke. Taylor because she's a bully. And Kat because she is Taylor's BFF and fellow bully. My BFF? She dislikes this website as much as she dislikes snakes which means very much. If that's the case, we can't be BFFs anymore! That would be true promise breaking because BFF stands for Best Friends FOREVER. You get the point? In my opinion, having a fight with Darkness Force might be fun or it might be horror in bully land. I'm not really sure what it's like to be bullied. Good for me. 3- Amy David Patcher I have now thought about it, so I'm going to go question all my suspects. 1 hour later Everything went fine but the fact that I couldn't find out who Darkness Force really was. But I have a new plan that just might work. It's most common that CP players only have one account, right? My plan is to ask all the suspects to meet online at 4:00 today. But the trick is yes, I'm brave enough to do it, friend Darkness. If she's online at 4, I'm going in the right direction. I also have to know their users. I'm also going to try and make Amy spill it if she is Darkness. After School "Ok Amy, I have some questions for you." I said. Amy smiled and said "Sure" as if I were the cutest puppy in the world asking her to be friends. I started with asking her "On a scale of 1 to 10, how big of a grunge do you have against Club Penguin?" She answered "9 with a really close chance of 10." I knew she could be Darkness or one of her BFFs I've been hearing about. "The BFFs do the same things Darkness does but they all spread out to make sure most online players get what Darkness and friends are saying. They go to random penguins' igloos and use a "remove 500 likes" glitch that every popular igloo fears. About everyone on CP knows about Darkness. You need to know what her BFFs' names are to look out for. Gloomy Day2, Paint CP Black, Worst Game On The WEBERNET0000, One of Darkness Force's Bffz456, and Babies Only 987234 are some but not all names of the BFFs people fear. All are on different servers but at certain times they meet at Darkness' igloo. CP had 100s of brave penguins friend her. Then gave them some REALLY mega rare postcards for them to send to all online friends. The postcards say "Darkness is online now! Log off of CP to stay safe!". The Club Penguin Team has tried all they can to remove Darkness Force's account or block all her chat but have failed and let many penguins down..." I really couldn't trust the fact that Amy had just said all that so I let her know." Amy. Where did you get that info if you don't like CP?" I asked. But her reply was said without breaking a sweat "The topic was all around the school as you know. So I decided to join and see what all the fuss was about. I did. I clicked the blog and is had that speech posted. Simply that! I didn't care if I liked it or not. There are just somethings you need to do." That was that and at 4:00 I logged on and friended Darkness Force. But right after I friended her, I went to the blog. Guess what. It said nothing about Darkness. I went looking up to page 5, because after that the posts were before Darkness Times. It was just some new #Waddle Ons and party info. I had 3 thoughts. 1: She made a friend that knows everything. Or 2: She's a BFF of Darkness. 3: She's Darkness. Get rid of #1. 2 and 3 are the best bets. 4- The Talk of The School I told another girl named Emily Opctimous about everything. If I couldn't trust Amy, then I'd tell her. She was a skilled CP player who knew secrets that she shared with new players. The secrets were meant to be shared and learned. The Club Penguin team put them there. When I said "was a skilled CP player" I really do mean "was". Darkness Force went a tad overboard because she said she would hack into Emily's penguin account next week to get rid of puffles, spend all coins on ugly boy stuff, remove ALL her friends, and say mean stuff to random players. That I guess really scared Emily so she contacted the staff, emailed them, and decided not to play CP until an email from the staff came. I would too. But rumor has it that Darkness knows nothing about hacking. So when I talked to Emily I told her everything I knew about Darkness, Amy, and Darkness' BFFs. She said I knew WAY more about the problem than anyone she has talked to. But I don't think so because the school decided to turn an old classroom into a club called Club Penguin: Darkness Force Info Share that Emily really wanted me to join. There are 100+ students in Club Penguin: Darkness Force Info Share so wouldn't that mean everyone knows a bunch about it? I guess not. Perhaps everyone seems to know the same stuff, I wanted to help so I joined. I guess I knew the most about it in my school except for Darkness and Friends of course. I told Amy to join but she said " The club knows no more than me so why bother?" I'm 65% sure Amy is Darkness or a BFF. Emily told Ruma, Puma, and Uma about what I knew then they told Jake, Seriest, and Tilor then Ruma, Puma, Uma, Jake, Seriest, and Tilor told more people and more people and the people who were told told and so on! After 2 days I became the talk of the school. People were changing the story little by little each time they told it. A week after it started people were saying stuff like Amy is FOR SURE Darkness or Darkness' BFFs were really her other accounts. That last one DID make sense. Who at our school would follow her to the Cruel Side Of C.P? 5- Club Penguin Problems Everyone was saying Darkness knows nothing about hacking, right? That was SO incorrect it was just silly! Isn't hacking Club Penguin the thing she's been doing right besides saying mean stuff about it? How else would she be able to recreate CP parties of the past? Yes! That's right! Recreating parties of the past! It's impossible to have the same party the same way 2 years in a row! But hacking in went Darkness! Half of CP thought Darkness Force was awesome for doing that because they could get rares, see old CP, and do stuff they never have done or seen! Did I say they can also get rare igloo music because of her? The other half was really steaming mad at her because they thought that party was boring or they already collected the stuff and what good would a second do? Today we had the 2012 Halloween party in July 2014! I did enjoy meeting Gary somehow and learning about his Great-great-great-great (and so on) grandfather or whoever it was. Ghosts Just Wanna Dance has words! I never knew that! I had gone to the 2013 Halloween party where G.J.W.D had no words. Anyways, yesterday Darkness created the Teen Beach Movie party of 2013. Every party so far has been before 2010, making me think parties before then were just plain lost! Back then they didn't really have certain parties for certain months like now. So they had puffle discovering celebrations and random stuff. So today I was typing in my username (Oatmeal 1 Dippy 2-2, don't ask why) and thinking about that nasty penguin named Darkness Force. Who she really is a real safe secret because she can act REALLY mean online but no one knows who you really are... friends won't give you talks or stop laughing with you. For all I know, Emily can be Darkness! But she's not. Or is she? I am logging on to CP again. I see a few postcards. Let's click on them. One is a "Trick-Or-Treat" postcard. It was sent at 5:27 PM on July 12 from Sir-Giggles-A-Lot. But this next one. It was sent -GASP- a few minutes ago! Okay, good. It's just a "Good Game!" postcard from Dojo Good-Doer. We love playing games together. Oh my, incoming postcard from "A SPECIAL Lil' Somebody667". OH WOW! IT'S A "Darkness is online now! Log off C.P. to stay safe!" POSTCARD! I wonder why I didn't get those. I friended her. Sure enough, I looked at my friends list and saw Darkness Force. Should I stay on? Or leave to be safe? I forced myself to stay on and be beak to beak with Darkness. It said "Darkness Force is Underwater", so I went there. There she was. Black colored, black caped, black long straight hair, black hoodie, black boots, black skirt to her boots. "Did Club Penguin send you here!?!?!? Tell the truth I can do horrible things! AND U KNOW IT." Darkness informed me. "I swear. No they didn't." "WELL THEY SHOULDA. I'M ABOUT TO PULL MY BIGGEST CAPER YET YOU BIG CP BABY!" Darkness screamed. I knew the PERFECT comeback: "IF CP PLAYERS ARE BIG 'OL BABIES, THEN YOUR A BABY TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was quite clever but she had a good one too: "I'm just trying to make all them babies go onto a different site where they can learn somthin'." "But you still play it." "It's funnnnnn... funny...to call 'em dat." It didn't take a genius to figure that was sneaky. Then it got flipper in face. She must have glitched the wave animation into a punch, hair tug, or beak twist. Don't ask how. She punched me in the eye, and it really did make my penguin fall over. I tried to move but I couldn't. There seemed to be an invisible box around me. Darkness stayed still and didn't move. But then I got logged out. I tried to get back on, but it just showed a brown puffle thinking "BRB". There was also a message that said they were updating. Or more likely Darkness was changing the theme. I was on another website playing BearVille. I decided to check on Club Penguin and still a brown puffle. But I went to the blog, the latest post was from Darkness... about the next party. 6- Banned for 2 Weeks I clicked on the post and read "Hey there everyone. It's Darkness Force. If you dunno who I am, get with the program!!! As you know, I'm getting used to being the boss of Club Penguin. It's getting fun. "Darkness saying something on C.P. is FUN!?" you're thinking. Well, I like being boss of people. I don't get to do that anywhere else BUT here. I think it's time to tell you who I really am. On another blog post..." That was it. I could really tell that 100,000s of eyes were glued to the screen. Comments like "Spill it already Darkness!" or "When's the next blog post???" started filling in. About 15 minutes later it exited everyone off the blog so the post could be posted. 2 minutes later, very slowly, we could all click the blog. It took 10 minutes to see what she put. "I go to Fell Elem, and I'm in the 5th grade. She goes to the same school, and is in the 5th grade." We knew that. But who's "she"? "I have Mr. Zing for Band. She does too." Mr. Zing is the ONLY band teacher at our school! "I have Miss Le Rosela for after school French. But she doesn't take that program." WHO is she? A partner? For what? " My teacher is Mrs. Diep, and hers is Miss Shart. More in my next blog post about me and her. Oh, and find out who "she" is!!! >:D" Everyone decided to check on the brown puffle. He wasn't there. But what was there shocked EVERYONE. It wasn't a party Club Penguin had ever made. Club Penguin wouldn't want this party. The party was called "Darkness Force Takeover!" and there was a box of info for us to click on. I clicked and saw this "Do you want to celebrate how awesome Darkness Force is? Of course you do!! So let's clap some flippers for this new party! The Darkness Force Takeover! The best party ever goes from today to 9999!!!! (AKA never ending) Everything goes the way Darkness wants it to. If you don't like it, THEN QUIT. 'Cause it's never ending." I had to see what she had done. But of course over half of Club Penguin did too. It was wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy slow. So I decided to ring up Emily to keep her updated on the news. But out of the blue, or should I say black, my screen. It slowly grew dark. Blues went to darker blues. Whites looked like they got coated in dark brown mud. The brown turned darker and darker until it was black. Same with the other colors. Then there was a screen enlarge button, which I made the mistake of clicking. Now there was no going back. Slowly but surely, the log on screen popped up. Dark blue and the dirty white. I was scared to log on, but I kept telling myself that I could save C.P. if I took all risks possible. So I logged on. The screen went black again. The chat bar popped up at the bottom of the screen. I didn't click it though. I was focused on the 2 penguins slowly popping up. The one that was black, outlined in white, ( obviously Darkness) waddled toward the blue penguin ( me ). She said hello. I said hi back. But then something really really creepy and weird popped up. It showed Darkness with her arms crossed, and her face was pretty much like: >:D. There was a message too. That was the creepy part. It said : "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH! You're being hacked by Darkness Force. ENJOY LOOKING LIKE MEE!" I knew what to do. ( I was back on the normal login, but the message and Darkness were the only things different) I exited that screen, then went back. I clicked New Account. I left the penguin how it was. For the user, I typed in "123 ABC 987 ZYX" Then for the login code, I put *********** and I started using the account. I skipped every thing that showed me 'round. I clicked the adding friends button and searched OatMeal One Dippy 2-2 right away. Darkness had made my penguin black. She had put me in a black shirt because I didn't have her hoodie. I clicked add friend. It was accepted. Then it said that she was at the gift shop. So I went in acting like I just happened to wonder in. " Why do you have a green circle below you, you gothic freak?" "BeCUZ I'M YOUR FRIEND YOU NEWBIE FREAK!" " Why is your username so weird?" "Because the real user of this account is weird." That hurt. But I will keep fightin’. “Why are you on that users account?” “BeCUZ... I’m her best friend and we are trading accounts! Ya!” I couldn’t stop myself. “LIER! LIER LIER PANTS ON FIRE! DANCIN’ ON THAT TELEPHONE WIRRREEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!” That made Darkness/OatMeal One Dippy 2-2 mad. Very mad. “ YOU ARE SO ANNOYING LITTLE QUESTIONEIR! Actually, no. Sweets, do you have ‘nother account?” “Ya but I’ll never tell ya hon!” “ Fine.” Darkness waddled to the night club. I decided not to follow her. A few minutes later, it said she logged off. I decided to have a whack at my account. I entered my info, clicked log in, then saw something. It scared me! “Your penguin has been reported by many for: CYBER BULLYING, SHARING PERSONAL INFO, AND SPREADING CRUEL RUMORS. Club Penguin is sorry to report, but you, Oatmeal One Dippy 2-2, will not have access to your account for 14 DAYS, OR 2 WEEKS. Club Penguin hopes that when you come back, you will behave a tad more. Thank you for understanding.-Club Penguin Team” That’s what she must have done in the Night Club. I logged back into 123 ABC 987 ZYX and I had a WAY rare postcard from the original Darkness Force “Oh, hay hay hay there! What’s up? BTW ur main acc. is banned 4 2 weeks, gurl!   BTW don’t forget to eat healthy!  ◊Darkness Force◊” I decided to exit C.P. for the rest of the day, which was not very far away. 7- Well. Well. I learned not to underestimate her power. Won’t do that. But, mark my words, I will face her once more. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe this week. Maybe next week. Maybe this month. Who knows, maybe even in 5 months? Or a year. I hope not. Club Penguin needs to be freed from Darkness’ power ASAP. Almost everyone is afraid of Darkness. If nobody else will free Club Penguin, well then I’m just the right one to do it. Category:User Books Category:MSPCPMH